frrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Character creation and play
Rules governing the creation and development of Characters. Welcome. Below you will find the rules, and some guides, on how to join this rpg and begin playing. Elsewhere, the rules governing the use of the board may be found. This page is devoted, solely, to characters and their use. 'Character Creation' 'Starting Levels' *Everyone starts somewhere. At this RPG, first characters may start anywhere from 1st level, to 5th level. *Second and subsequent characters may be created (after some play has been entered into and completed with the first) anywhere from 1st to 10th level. *After a player has completed 100 posts, they open the next tier of character-creation. After 100 posts a character can be created that is 11th-15th level. *After completing 150 posts, this cap increases to 16-20th level. *After 300 posts, a character can be created that is level 21, and counts as an epic character. It is not possible to create a character higher than level 21, for those wishing to reach higher levels, RP will be needed and the standard levelling rules apply. These post counts are cumulative, across all characters in play by a given player. To this end, it is advised that players keep track of their cumulative post count and make use of the personal journal sub-forum. (http://z7.invisionfree.com/Faerun/index.php?showforum=7) 'Levelling a character up' Levelling is simply done and is done to reflect experiences garnered in a character’s travels and adventures across the realms (or beyond them). Levelling is done by posting a request in the Training Halls forum, on the board. *A character may level up at a rate of one level per seven days, provided: *They can show that they have made at least 10 posts in that time, and have completed and concluded an in-character thread. *Epic Characters must be able to show 20 posts per level, and cite two threads. *A character cannot level up mid-thread, it is expected that characters will continue to play out threads that they are engaged in, as though they had not levelled up. Typically, you want to be able to cite a learning experience, or meaningful moment. Levels represent great learning and a growing awareness of the world, one’s place within it, or understanding of some similar ilk. There is no hard and fast rule regarding this, as all characters are different, if you think that you have done enough to warrant your character levelling, then post a request and let us know…we rarely dispute such claims, though do reserve the right to, if we feel the claim is too poor. Example: John levelled up a week ago. He woke up in a tavern, and was level 6. He has done one thread since then – he went downstairs, ate breakfast, started drinking around lunch time and, while he posted some forty times with his fellow players, he went to bed, drunk, and fell asleep. Yes, it was a completed thread, yes, it more than fills the post requirement but…has John actually learned anything in that time? Doubtful. Character Races There are hundreds of possible races to pick from. There are a handful that are easily accepted and put into play. We recommend picking from a standard selection though understand that sometimes inspiration can call for more quirky characters. (http://www.realmshelps.org/datafind/racesb.shtml) Here is a good list of the standard races, that may help you pick out finer details (ages and such). For more complicated races, it is best to PM one of the staff and check. We have, historically, had minotaurs, dragons and celestial solars (archangels) in play, though these days, are limiting the field somewhat. Still, it never hurts to ask…unless you do not ask until after posting what amounts to two weeks work on your new character only to be told that we are not interested in allowing a half-illithid/black dragon dracolich into active play, as a Player-Character. Consider also that some races do not make good playmates (Drow – allowed but be forewarned) and others tend to be DM-tools, rather than truly playable options (Sarrukh) Options exist, but please, double check before going ahead and running the risk of being disappointed. Character Regions Any Faerunian Region is acceptable. We leave it up to the player to get their character into an active spot and able to be interacted with. If you are not sure about regions and what they mean, have a chat with someone in the c-box, many of us know a thing or two and may be able to help. Other than that, check out the helpful links section. Do you have to be from Toril (the world)? Yes. Planar creatures exist, and may be accepted from time to time, but characters from entirely different worlds and settings are not. Which brings us to the next rule Races, Classes, Abilities – from settings outside of Forgotten Realms Races, no. There are enough as it stands. If in doubt, regarding the viability of a race (as in, you found it in a D&D supplement and would like to use it) check with a staffer. Classes, most base classes are all good and fine and well. Base classes integral or symbolic of another setting, are not so good. Look before you leap, and bear in mind that we will not consider accepting defilers/preservers from Dark Sun materials, or artificers from Eberron, just to name two. We do accept Prestige Classes, where those Prestige Classes do not rely on an otherwise unacceptable element from another setting. Psions exist in Faerun but are rare as hens teeth and should seek approval from staff, as well. Abilities – if it depends on another setting, chances are this is a no. If it can be imported into Faerun and maintains the ‘feel’ of Faerun, without also drawing in a new race/class, then it’s possibly a yes. Character Play Character Death Faerun is a big, bad world. Death is not as prevalent as it is in tabletop D&D but there are times where it may happen. Don’t worry though…Faerun is a big, powerful world and death is merely an inconvenience at times, or another adventure at others. We play in a world where healing magic can be found that cures any manner of ills, and where planar travel and adventuring can be done, by those who have passed beyond the mortal veil and get bored waiting for a resurrection ;). Character control Standard deal here. Don’t do it. We trust you’re all above controlling the actions/thoughts/anything of another character. Bunnying another player’s character without permission is strictly forbidden. Bunnying their npcs is dicey, avoid it, unless you’re given permission by the player to control them. Character Threads You can be in as many as you like. Just be mindful of crossing timelines and pay some courtesy to others by not stuffing things up, at your end. Example: John is in a fight with a dragon. John decides that he wants to join a thread with Jo that looks like it takes place a month after his combat one. John and Jo are having a great time. Meanwhile…John gets eaten by the dragon and is dead. …see the potential problem? XD. Be wary of clashing timelines. If it happens, don’t panic, if you need to, contact a DM and ask for help on how to resolve an issue that arises. Unwanted Interactions and RP We have no ISO rules, nor does a player need to ask permission before dragging another player’s character into mischief and mayhem. Faerun is a dangerous world and anything can happen, at any time. If you, as a player, do find yourself in a situation that you truly did not want to be a part of, feel free to contact a DM and ask for assistance. RP is all about fun and if you are no longer having fun, and it is reasonable for us to intervene and help you out, then we will do so. If it is not feasible that we can interfere then you may end up weathering the storm before we can assist – rest assured, that we make every effort to ensure that players keep having fun. It is why we are all here, after all. So, trust the staff and respect your fellow rp’ers – if they ask you to stop a course of action, be mindful of that and consider diverting the thread into less choppy waters and finding another player or character for your idea. Players continually ignoring the wishes of their fellow players, and resisting requests to tone down RP, run the risk of earning a DM’s wrath in RP. Which ain’t a pretty sight. Character Sheets, stats and other things Character sheets are helpful. We like to see them and can help you with their creation. They are not necessary on character creation, but it is necessary to have a character sheet checked by the staff before being made official. To that end, we prefer to see sheets attached to bios at the time of creation. As a note Unearthed Arcana's Traits and Flaws are encouraged. Further, all characters, and npcs, are allowed to take a suitable regional feat. This regional feat does not count toward their creation limits or level allotment of feats and is, essentially, a free feat. We do this because the regions, in Faerun, make for very different characters and hope that it will be but one step toward helping to cpature the essence of a character. Category:Guides Category:Rules